


Eloise Rogers

by i_forgot_the_eyes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, my OC's, oc chart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_forgot_the_eyes/pseuds/i_forgot_the_eyes
Summary: A bit about my OC Eloise Rogers. For my next story





	Eloise Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE ENDGAME SPOLIERS

Full Name: Eloise  
Reason or meaning of name: Famous in war ?  
Nickname: Elle  
How'd they get it?: Pops liked it  
Age: 16  
Date of Birth: November 13, 2002  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Abilities  
Hand-to-Hand capability: Can definitely take down a Hydra agent if she wanted  
When did they start learning?: 10 years old  
Who taught them?: her father with Pops watching over and giving tips

Family  
Any significant ancestors?: Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter  
Grandparents: Steve (Pops) Peggy (Gram)  
Aunts/Uncle: Sharon Carter  
Parents: William & Abigail Rogers  
Are they still together?: Yes  
Siblings: Louis James  
Birth order: Louis, Eloise  
What is the character's family life like: When her parents passed when she was 12 and Louis passed when he was 17 and it brought Elle and Steve closer, She lived with her Pops and Gram  
What does their family love most about them?: Her spunky personality inherited from her Pops  
Hate?: She won't leave a fight alone

Relationships  
Who is your characters closest friend?: Her Grandfather  
Why do they get along so well?: Same personality  
Describe the relationship with any other significant friends: Has none. She closed most people out after her brother passed. Then, when she healed, the people she knew wouldn't bring her back into their lives

 

Favorites

Favorite foods: Peanut butter sandwiches  
Least favorite food: Tomatoes  
Favorite colors: Red and White  
Least favorite color: Silver  
Music: Oldies  
Favorite Sayings: Don't be an idiot  
Possession this character values most: Her Pop's picture of him and her Gram  
Why is it so important to them?: Her grandparents were the most important people in her life

Physical Characteristics  
Height: 5'2  
Body build: Scrony  
Eye Color: Blue  
Glasses or contact lenses?: N/A  
Hair Color: Blonde but going brown  
Type of hair: Wavy  
Hairstyle: Short half up half down  
Complexion and skin tone: Fair  
Any particular blemishes?: Scar about right eyebrow from falling into a chair when with her Grams at 2 y/o  
Shape of Face: Oval  
What are their Nervous Tics: Taps fingers together  
Do they have any disabilities?: Prothetic calf 

Intellectual/Mental/Personality Attributes and Attitudes

Did they go to school?: Homeschooled  
Native language: English  
Do they know any other languages?: Russian  
How smart are they?: Very  
What are their strengths?: They can talk to people easily  
Weaknesses?: get attached to people easily

Emotional Characteristics  
Optimistic or Pessimistic?: Optimistic  
Introvert or Extrovert?: Extrovert  
Daredevil or Cautious?: Daredevil  
Logical or Emotional?: Logical  
Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat?: Disorderly and messy  
Would they rather be working or relaxing?: relaxing

 

Theme Song: Status Quo from Starship by Starkid


End file.
